All For Her Smile
by pinkuz
Summary: I hope you like this fic. It's packed with Y+S mush and sap sooo go!


*ALL FOR HER SMILE* BY: Natalie  
  
DICLAIMER: CARD CAPTORS SAKURA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.  
  
***  
  
I was aware as I always were of what was happening around me. I didn't have to be in my true form to do it. I was content watching from behind my vessel-- Yukito. I was content seeing the world pass by as he went on with his daily routine.   
  
But was I? Was I really happy?  
  
I am a guardian of the clow. I have no time for such trivial things... But I was 'happy' when Clow was around wasn't I? There was this feeling in me that made feel as if I would go to the ends of the universe just to please my master-- Clow. But where is he? He is gone.. gone forever. My newfound mistress is not Clow, the odd boy is not Clow. Clow is no more.. and what of me?  
  
Drip..Drip..   
  
It is raining and the wind howls outside my- Yukito's apartment. I feel an odd 'pull' in my mind. It is my mistress-- she is not in danger but simply there doing her own routine as well. I quietly think of her and it is funny that my thoughts suddenly seem to run amock and I cannot stop thinking about her. Her lustrous brown hair, smiling emerald eyes and her pink lips that looked about as soft as the Sakura blossoms that she had been named after. I vaguely wondered what it would be like to simply drown into those emerald depths and be at the recieving end of her smile.  
  
Heh..enough of these..odd thoughts. Perhaps I would ask Keroberos about it...  
  
Drip..Drip...  
  
I changed this form into that of Yue barely noticing the rain's icy drops as they pelted my face. I don't even know how I got there but sure enough I was at the Kinimoto's balcony. My mistress was there-- I could tell. That fuzzy green aura she always seems to have was hanging about in the house just like the scent of freshcut flowers from a vase. No other people were at home. Her dad was probably at work and her brother that Yukito seemed to have these "feelings" that I had been having towards my mistress was nowhere in sight. Keroberos was...eating a huge strawberry shortcake all by himself. I folded my wings so that I could get through the sliding door that I was quite upset to notice was left unlocked. What if something happened to her..'No' Stop this nonsense I told myself. 'What is this I am feeling???'   
  
I found Keroberos on the kitchen table and resisted the urge to just "accidentally" drop him on the floor. What kind of guardian was he?! Spending all the time eating and being close to her-HER! My chest seemed to constrict with rage.  
  
"Keroberos! I need you to tell me something."  
  
"Huh what YUE! What a surprise!" came his squeaky voice that darkened momentarilly.  
  
"a clow card?"  
  
"no.." I replied and explained to him what I had been feeling the past few days..no months. I awaited for his answer and frowned at his reaction. He was rolling on the table laughing. I was so furious that I hadn't realized I had slammed my hand onto the table and split it in half.   
  
Apparently, my mistress heard about the commotion and rushed to the kitchen her pretty face filled with concern. Her eyes widened when she saw me trying to pick up the peices of the table.  
  
"Yue-san?" she asked.  
  
"I am..sorry mistress..I lost my temper and.." To tell the truth, I expected her to be angry. I waited for a rebuke or punishment but got none. Instead I found her crouched before me inspecting my right hand. Apparently it was bleeding.  
  
..I had not noticed at all....  
  
"Yue-san you're hurt. Let me go fix that up. Don't worry about the table... It was old anyhow and I can now tell Oniisan to buy the new one I saw at the mall! Wait here. I'll get some bandages and a towel for your hair." With that she disappeared out.  
  
It took only a few minutes before she was back carrying all the supplies that would make a hospital paramedic proud. I didn't even feel any pain when she painstakingly cleaned and bandaged my hand. I couldn't help but notice the way her slender fingers worked carefully on the bandages and shook my head-- THIS was the mistress of the clow cards? Apparently she noticed for she looked at me with a concerned look I knew all to well.  
  
"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry. I'll be gentler next time."  
  
..always so concerned...  
  
"it's fine mistress. I was just thinking..." I answered.  
  
"It's Sakura. And what were you thinking about?"   
  
"Nn-nothing mi-Sakura."  
  
"oh come on Yue, I know that look and besides I felt that you were somehow troubled the moment I got in here. Please tell me?"  
  
...she knew?!...  
  
"oh I um..." 'How could I tell her?!   
  
"Well?"  
  
"I have these.."feelings" ---about---you." 'there I'd done it now.'  
  
"Yue..."   
  
I watched as she smiled softly. What was it? Regret?   
  
"Yue.. tell me?"  
  
I told her then. Everything I told her and oddly enough, I seemed to feel better. Relieved perhaps?  
  
"Mi-Sakura, tell me what it means...Tell me what IS it?" I knew then that I must have wronged her for her face had become unreadable and it caused me pain. I turned to leave but she stopped me and looked.  
  
"Yue, that "feeling" is love. It is the feeling that one gets. It is the inexplicable happines that one feels when he is together with his love. It is the feeling of pain when you see him or her with another...the crushing feeling of concern you feel when he or she is in trouble. It is the feeling that you can simply give your all for that single smile. Your life for that smile."  
  
When she stopped her whispered words, I was shocked. It was everything that I felt. So, it was love.   
  
...I love her?...  
  
...I love her....  
  
I looked into her eyes and saw the same. In a move too quick for me to comprehend, I felt her lips on mine and the sweetness on her lips. They were indeed like cherryblossoms. She looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"Aishiteru Yue san"  
  
I knew then that I would live and die....  
  
yet...  
  
I would give all for her smile.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
***  
  
AN: So! Tell me what you think?! this idea was stuck in my head soooo bad it just wanted to burst! hehe well that's all! Review please!  
  
thanks.  
  
Natalie  
  
  



End file.
